Aelita and Alita
by CodeAelita
Summary: hey this is my first fan fiction story so please be nice oddAlita AelitaJeremie YumiUlrich


The Aelita Mix-Up

It was 10:00 a.m. and the Lyoko gang was in their 2nd period class: History. When the principal came in and announced they had a new student named Alita Lyoko.

"Do you think she is you-know-who?"

"Who knows?" Odd responded.

"Odd, how about you show our new student around?" The principal inquired.

"Sure, why not?"

"Take a seat next to Mr.Odd, Ms.Alita," the principal instructed.

After that Odd seemed to fall in love with Alita. So, as you know time flew and before Odd knew it, class was over.

They walked out of the class and Odd said, "Before I show you Katic, I want to meet my friends, okay?"

"Sure," Alita agreed with a smile.

"Let's go," he replied, walking to a bench near the track.

"Hey guys," Odd called out to his friends, sarcastically adding, "Have ya'll met Alita?"

"Well, hi Aelita," Yumi greeted, coming up from behind.

"I'm not Aelita, I'm Alita but I do know someone named Aelita," Alita told Yumi with a smile.

"Oh sorry," Yumi apologized with confusion.

"Well, you've met the gang, so I'll show you the rest of Katic," Odd told her with a grin.

He motion for Alita to follow him and then showed her around the Gym, Cafeteria, their Classes, Library, Dorms, and the Band Room.

"Wow! You have a nice school, but I still miss the one I went to with Aelita on Lyoko," Alita told Odd as she showed him a picture of her and Aelita at end of school year party.

You could also see some of X.A.N.A.'s monsters in the picture.

"Hey, if you don't mind can I show this to my friends?" Odd questioned with curiosity.

"Sure, but bring it back soon, okay?" Alita answered with a nervous expression.

"I will," Odd promised with a reassuring smile.

The two smiled at each other as Alita entered her dorm. Odd waited until she closed the door before he went running up to his friends who were hanging out Jeremie's room.

"Hey guys, I have something important to show you!" Odd told them with excitement.

"What a video game or something like that?" Jeremie said, clearly uninterested.

"No! Look at this picture," Odd told them, glaring at Jeremie.

Yumi examined the photo with observant eyes; at the bottom it said, "friends for ever Alita and Aelita at Lyoko High".

"Oh my gosh!" Yumi cried in surprise, "Jeremie find Aelita."

Aelita's image (or whatever that thing-a-ma-bob-er was called) came up on the computer.

Aelita said, "Hello Jeremie! How are you doing?"

"Aelita have you ever seen this picture?" Yumi inquired with curiosity, showing her the picture.

"Yes, I do remember seeing this. Why is Alita there?" Aelita questioned with excitement.

"Yes," Odd answered, nodding her head.

"Wow, I thought she was going...going...to America," Aelita told them with confusion.

"Well, she's here at Katic," Odd told her with a smile, then he frowned, "Do you think she knows the materialization process or the anti-virus?"

"Let's see if we can get it out of her, but we'll have to earn her trust first," Jeremie told them with a look of determination.

"Hey, do you think she is in with X.A.N.A?" Yumi inquired, thoughtfully.

"Maybe and if she is, we have to be careful," Ulrick told them, smiling at Yumi.

"I better get home, I'll see you tomorrow," Yumi told the boys with a grin.

"Bye Yumi," they all said, leaving Ulrick feeling sad.

The next morning, the gang entered their 1st period class: Math. Jeremie was happily listening to the teacher's lecture, Ulrick was drawing a detailed picture of Yumi, Odd was fast asleep (a small line of drool flooding from his mouth to the desk), and Alita was staring the picture Odd had returned.

As class was over their morning break began. They asked Alita to come with them to Jeremie's room to hang out with them as Yumi caught up with the gang.

"Hey, are we going to your room to see you-know-who?" Yumi inquired.

"Yes," Jeremie nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean see you-know-who?" Alita questioned with a look of confusion.

"You will see," Ulrick told her with a mysterious smile.

They arrived at Jeremie's room and he pulled up Aelita's image (again, whatever the thing-a-ma-bob-er was called).

Jeremie said with a joyful smile, "You-know-who is here."

"Who's that? A yahoo buddy?" Alita questioned with interest.

"No...more like your high school B.F.F. We thought you might like to see her," Yumi explained as a smile spread across her face.

"Do you mean?" Alita inquired with a hopeful expression on her face.

"Yes, it is me!" Aelita greeted her friend with a joyful smile.

"I thought when I left Lyoko I would never see you again," Alita told Aelita with a happy grin, before inquiring, "How do you know Lyoko?"

"We fight to save the world and Aelita, of course. Human's know about Lyoko," Ulrick told her with a prideful smile.

"Well...only us," Odd told her with a grin.

"Why?" Alita inquired with a look of confusion.

"People don't always understand," Yumi explained to her with a sad smile.

"Okay, we have to get back to class. Bye Aelita see you in a while," Jeremie said suddenly, glancing up at the clock.

They went to 2nd, 3rd, and 4th period before they got their mid-day break.

"Let's go to Lyoko," they said in unison, laughing at their predictability.

They all agreed and went running towards the factory. As they all got to the scanners and got virtualized.They all looked at Alita with confused expressions. Alita had become a giant wolf! They took a glance at Aelita as she ran away from Alita, who started to chase her.

"What are you doing I thought you were friends!" Odd inquired with surprise.

They watched as Alita caught up to Aelita as she was flipped in the air and on Alita's back to ride on.

"What in the- " Ulrick questioned as Alita cut him off.

"What did you think? I would kill my best friend? We always play like this," Alita reassured them with a smile, "Hey Jeremie, enter the code Lyakos."

As Jeremie did the transporter ball came and they were all swept away. Once they were out of the transporter ball, they saw a huge city!

"Welcome to Lyoko city! It is were Aelita and I live," Alita told them with a proud smile, gazing fondly at the city.

"You live here?" Yumi inquired with awe, as Odd pointed out a huge castle.

"Who lives there?" He questioned in wonder, continuing to point to the palace.

"My mom, dad, sister...and Aelita's family," Alita told them with a smile.

"I thought you were just friends?" Ulrick questioned with wonder.

"We are, she lives with me," Alita explained with a gleeful smile.

"Jeremie, you getting this?" Yumi called out to him.

"Yes, I am," Jeremie responded from the real world.

"Want to see our house?" Alita inquired with excitement at the mere idea.

"Sure, let's go see where you live," the replied in unison.

After traveling through the city to the huge palace they stopped outside the castle.

Alita ran over to the large door and opened it, yelling, "Mom, I'm here for a vist with my friends!"

"Hey honey, I thought you went to France?" Her mother inquired with a look of confusion.

"I did and when I got there I met these guys, and show me another way to get here and back," Alita explained with a smile, hugging her mom in greeting.

"Oh, well dinner's almost done," her mother told her after hugging her back.

"Okay," Alita nodded in understanding.

Then a little girl came running up and hugged Alita. Alita smiled and hugged the little girl back. The group stared at them, watching as Alita greeted her sister.

"Hey Cammy," Alita greeted her sister with happiness.

Cammy was followed by a slightly smaller girl. The group turned to stare at the slightly smaller girl.

"Hey Cam," Aelita greeted her best friend's sister.

"You know her?" Alita questioned with confusion.

"I think...I remeber you!" Aelita announced slowly with a thoughtful expression.

"I would be suprised if you did after X.A.N.A. wiped your memory," Jeremie said from the real world.

"I have had dreams with a girl who looked like her before," Aelita told them.

Then a woman came from within the door labeled as the Kitchen. The group turned to stare at her.

"Maybe I can help?" The woman, Alita's mom, inquired, putting her hand on Aelita's head.

Aelita then fainted and awoke an hour later. Aelita's mother, father, as well as her two sisters were there to greet her awakening, not to mention her friends were there as well.

"What happened?" Aelita questioned groggily, rubbing her eyes.

"You fainted," explained her mother with a gentle smile.

"Thanks mom," Aelita told her with a smile,"Hey Cam and Bayley!"

"Hey Aelita," they said together.

"How about we go to the park later on today?" Aelita questioned in wonder.

"Sure, but can you introduce us to your friends first?" They asked in unison.

"Yeah, this is Yumi, Odd, and Ulrick," Aelita told the two girls, pointing to each one in turn.

"Hey, mom can we go to the park with them?" Bayley inquired with excitement.


End file.
